Not So Blue Christmas
by j-rizzolis
Summary: Can Mark brighten up Callie's Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

Callie sighed as she looked at her bare Christmas tree. Christmas was just depressing this year and the one person she wanted to celebrate with was out of the picture. Well, out of her picture anyways.

Callie finally gave up on trying to get into the holiday spirit and pushed the box of tree trimmings she had be digging through to the side. She slid down to the floor with her back against the couch and grabbed her phone. Her fingers hovered over the buttons as she contemplated on whether or not she should call him. She decided against it in case his preschooler was there.

She tossed her phone to the side and decided that she would be more productive at the hospital were at least she could break some bones. She grabbed her coat of the hook and was at the hospital in just a mere few minutes, grateful that living just across the street was such a luxury.

She quickly signed in, ignoring the looks from the receptionist as if to ask why she was here so late. Callie quickly made her way up the stairs and into the attendings' locker room, changing out of her street clothes and into her extra scrubs she kept there. She pulled her hair away from her neck and face, tying it up with a band as she walked out of the room, nearly knocking over Mark.

"Whoa, Torres. What are you doing here?" he asked, grabbing onto her shoulders to steady her from their collision.

"Home is depressing," she huffed as she fell into step beside Mark.

"So you came to a hospital to be less depressed?" Mark questioned.

"I don't have Erica, I don't have Arizona, I have absolutely no one. Not even Cristina since she's over at Owen's but don't tell her I said that."

"You still have me," Mark said, throwing her a sideways smirk.

"Yea, when you're not tied up with the preschooler, which is like pretty much every day now," Callie said, avoiding Mark's eyes.

"Come with me," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her down the hall.

"No," she protested when they stopped in front of an on-call room. "I refuse to be part of any form of cheating."

"I had a feeling that you would end up here tonight, so I set up a surprise for you," Mark said as he pushed the door open. Callie gasped when she saw a small table filled with food and two chairs surrounding it.

"I need someone to eat Christmas dinner with," he said ushering her into the room.

"But what about Little Grey? She should be here with you," Callie gasped out.

"Lexie and I broke up. She's still not over Alex. Anyways, she's not the one I want," Mark said, stopping Callie and turning her around and looking into her eyes.

"Mark, I can't. We've tried this before. We're only good at the sex part, not the relationship part. Our separate relationships should tell you that," she tried, grasping at straws.

"Cal, screw the past. All that there is is here and now," he said before pulling her into his arms and pressing their lips together. Callie sighed into the kiss as her nails clawed at his back, marking him. They both pulled away breathless and looked into each other's eyes.

"Make love to me, Mark," Callie pleaded, her eyes searching Mark's. Mark smirked at her before picking her up and carrying her over to the bed.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"We should've done this sooner," Callie smiled as Mark placed lazy kisses over her jaw and neck.

"What, the sex?" Mark asked, his lips never leaving her skin.

"No, the relationship thing. I mean the sex is good, really, really good, but that along with the actual relationship? It's mind-blowing," she said, her eyes meeting his as he moved up to lay next to her.

"I know we've just begun whatever this is, but I want to ask you something," Mark said, seriousness filling his gaze.

"Anything," she promised, rolling onto her side to face.

"There's another reason that Lexie and I broke up besides Alex. It's because I'm in love with you and you're the person who I want to spend my life with and grow old with and raise a family with," he said as he watched her face.

"A family?" she asked as a smile small lit up her face.

"Yes, Cal, a family with lots and lots of babies," Mark said, smiling.

"Babies, huh?" she giggled as Mark climbed back on top of her, his stubble tickling her sensitive skin.

"Callie, I want you to be the mother of my children," he told her, all joking aside.

"Mark, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that," she said, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. Their lips crashed together in a kiss of promises and love.

Callie wrapped her arms around Mark's neck, pulling their bodies closer if that was at all a possibility. Mark's lips moved to Callie's neck, softly sucking on the skin there.

His name fell from her lips as his hands roamed over her body, teasing her breasts and massaging her ass, touching every inch of her he could. He grabbed her leg, pulling it tightly around his waist as his hand continued to move up the soft skin, his nails leaving lights marks against it.

She arched against him, waiting in anticipation as his hand grew closer to her throbbing center, waiting for him to touch her. His hand moved slowly up her thigh, sliding inside to open her up a little more to him. His finger found her entrance, teasing her lightly as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Mark, please," Callie gasped, maneuvering her hips to try and take more of him in. Mark complied, slipping two thick fingers into her soaking sex, groaning as she let out a small moan.

"Cal," he breathed against her neck as his fingers worked her over. She threaded her fingers into his hair, tugging roughly on the roots until he raised his mouth to hers, swallowing her moans as she came against his hand. He kept his fingers inside of her, never ceasing his motions.

His lips moved down her body as she writhed in pleasure underneath him. Her soft moans filled the tiny room as he brought her closer to another climax, one of many they shared in together tonight. His tongue replaced his fingers as he lapped at her center. Callie ground against him, her thighs tightening around his neck as her back came off the bed as pleasure washed over her and his name tore from her lips.

She pulled him up to her, her legs tightening around his waist so he couldn't move even if he wanted to. He held himself above her on his forearms as pushed into her, his eyes locking with hers. Callie's eyes threatened to roll back into her head as his hips grinded against hers. Her nails marked his back as her teeth bit into his shoulder shuddering against him as he thumbed her sensitive clit, spilling his seed into her as he sent them both into oblivion.

Their heart rates slowed as they laid beside each other, Callie's head on Mark's chest like they were supposed to be.


End file.
